Raja Gombal (Retjeh)
by emaeraika
Summary: Aku punya seorang kekasih. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangatlah alay, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Keromantisannya dan cintanya untukku, tidak bisa aku tolak. Satu hal darinya yang sering membuatku blushing adalah... gombalannya. Itulah dia, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto-kun milikku. / Naru-Hina / seperti judul, gombal retjeh :v


**Prolog**

 ** _New story_ yehey!**

 **Karena aika jomblo ya, alias single, jadi aika suka berkhayal dapet gombalan dari cowok gitu bersama teman aika...**

 **Jadi harap maklumi, ya.. apalagi kalau gombalnya garing :v**

Raja Gombal

by : emaeraika

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga.

Disclaimer : Semua char di fic ini adalah milik Masashi-sensei, dan saya hanya meminjam *peace*

Warning! : gombal retjeh, humor garing, khayalan aika jelek banget. Don't Like Don't Read, okay? No flame.

Enjoy! Happy Reading!

xoxoxoxox

Di meja riasnya, gadis yang kita kenal bernama Hinata Hyuga ini sedang menyisir rambutnya dengan pelan-pelan dan lembut. Ya, Hinata memang tipikal perempuan yang lembut. Dan pemalu.

Tring

Hinata melirik _smartphone_ putihnya yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengecek notifikasi yang baru saja muncul. Huft, _notification bar-_ nya selalu saja ramai. Entah dari akun _instagram, line, BBM, whatsapp, twitter_ ataupun _facebook_. Yang Hinata tahu, sebagian besar isi dari notif itu adalah _message_ dari cowok-cowok yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.

Entah bagaimana bisa akun-akunnya menyebar. Ia saja tidak percaya bahwa _followers_ _instagram_ -nya sudah mencapai 9 ribu lebih. Sedangkan, di _twitter_ sudah mencapai 6 ribu lebih. Dan 80% pengikutnya adalah laki-laki. Di _facebook,_ permintaan pertemanannya menumpuk. Sudah ada 3 ribu permintaan. Di _line_ dan _BBM_ pun begitu.

 _Chat_ atau _DM_ dari mereka pun menumpuk. Notif _line_ -nya menunjukkan angka 999. Karena, Hinata tidak pernah membukanya. Ia tidak mau kekasihnya ngambek lagi karena ia menanggapi _chat_ dari cowok-cowok tidak jelas. Ya, Hinata punya seorang kekasih.

Tring.

Hinata mengabaikan notif itu dan kembali menyisir rambutnya.

Tring.

Hinata melirik _smartphone_ -nya dengan bingung. Lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya.

Tring.

Tring.

TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING! TRING!

Greb!

Hinata yang lembut telah berubah menjadi Hinata yang mengerikan saat mendengar notif yang sangat mengganggu itu. Ia mencengkram _smartphone-_ nya. Apa-apaan itu?! Memaksa sekali!

Hinata mengecek notif yang sangat mengganggu itu. Oh, _chat_. Eh?! Dari 'dia'! Dengan cepat, Hinata membuka notif itu.

 **Naluto-kun telcayank~**

 _Yank, udah selesai dandan belom? Aku udah di bawah nih_ _*kiss*_

 _Yank, bales dong :(_

 _Yank, kamu lagi ngapain? /_

 _Yank, belom bangun? -_-_

 _Yank, kurasa sekarang kau masih memikirkan tentang dia *music* :')_

Hinata tersenyum geli melihat isi pesan dari Naruto, kekasihnya. Soal nama di _line_ itu, Naruto sendiri yang membuatnya. Hinata tidak se- _alay_ itu. Namun, rasanya ia enggan menggantinya.

Tring.

Naruto segera membuka notif itu.

 **Himequ tercyintah** ***kiss***

 _Aku udah selesai. Aku akan turun._

Naruto tersenyum cerah setelah membacanya. Ia pun melihat ke tangga. Menunggu 'Hime tercyintah'nya turun.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata turun sembari menggendong tas selempang hitamnya. Ia memakai seragam kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan rok pendek bercorak biru dengan garis kotak-kotak berwarna hitam. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai. Walau terlihat sederhana, tapi saat Hinata yang memakai, rasanya jadi begitu indah.

"Seperti biasa, kamu memang bidadariku yang cantik." puji Naruto tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi takjubnya. Sudah 2 tahun ia melihat Hinata seperti ini, dan ia selalu takjub setiap melihatnya.

"Na--Naruto-kun bisa saja," ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Bisa dong. Buat kamu *kiss*" gombal Naruto. Masih gombal biasaaaaa...

Tapi sudah membuat Hinata _blushing._ Naruto sangat senang jika melihat Hinata _blushin_ _g_ seperti itu. Ekspresi imutnya membuat Naruto ingin menciumnya. Eits, Naruto harus ingat peringatan dari Ayah Hinata dan Kakak sepupunya.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"Kalau kau sampai menyentuh anakku lebih dari gandengan tangan atau pelukan, kau tahu bahwa saat itu juga terakhir kalinya kau melihat oksigen!" ancam Hiashi Hyuga, Ayah Hinata._

 _"Eum, maap paman. Cuma mau ingetin. Oksigen dihirup, bukan diliat." ujar Naruto dengan polosnya. Hiashi yang menyadari kebodohannya langsung salah tingkah_.

 _"Ya, iya, itu maksudku. Awas saja kau ya!" ucapnya dengan gelagapan karena salah tingkah._

 _"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Paman Hiashi itu benar. Aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup dan memotonh-motong bagian-bagian tubuhmu dan menjadikannya sate! Hahahaha *ketawa jahat*" tambah Neji Hyuga, Kakak sepupu Hinata yang paling posesif._

 _"Ya udah iya," ke-_ alayan _Naruto kembali muncul._

 ** _Flashback off_**

Naruto masih ingin melihat kecantikan Hinata. Jadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium Hinata.

"Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan lembut sehabis minum susu.

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat. "Iya, sayang?" tanyanya dengan hati berdesir karena mendengar suara lembut Hinata.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, kamu mau menemaniku mencari buku untuk referensi tugas kelompok kita, tidak?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu-ragu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

Ia tidak mendengar ada jawaban dari Naruto. Hinata pun gelagapan dan semakin menunduk. "A--aku bisa sendiri, kok. Ta--tapi, aku juga ingin mencarikan buku untuk Na--Naruto-kun. Jadi, aku harap Naruto-kun be--bersedia menemani--"

"Sssttt..." Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Hinata. Hinata pun terdiam.

"Apa sih yang ngga buat kamu, himeku?" gombalan receh Naruto kembali terdengar di telinga Hinata. Hinata pun kembali _blushin_ _g_.

"Te--terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu dan belum berani untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Ah, Naruto selalu menyukai sifat pemalu Hinata. Intinya, Naruto menyukai semua hal tentang Hinata.

"Kalo gitu, ayo kita berangkat, yank!" ajak Naruto sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata. Menuntun Hinata ke motor besar merah miliknya. *saya tidak tau jenis-jenis motor besar* #plak

Naruto memakaikan helm untuk Hinata. Keselamatan Hinata adalah yang terpenting. Naruto pun juga memakai helm. Ia juga harus selamat untuk selalu menjaga Hinata.

Hinata naik ke motor Naruto dengan hati-hati. Melihat gaya duduk Hinata yang tidak menyamping, Naruto pun segera mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. sebuah syal. Ia memberikan syal itu pada Hinata. Hinata yang menerimanya pun bingung.

"Letakkan di atas kakimu, Hinata," pinta Naruto dengan lembut sambil tersenyum teduh. Hinata pun menyadari pahanya yang terpampang karena rok pendeknya tersingkap akibat gaya duduknya. Ia pun segera melaksanakan perintah Naruto. Ah, ia sangat senang karena Naruto sangat cekatan tentang dirinya.

"Pegangan yang erat ya, hime." Hinata pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung atletis milik kekasihnya.

Naruto melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sekolah mereka.

Dari pintu, Neji yang melihatnya pun tersenyum melihat kemesraan dua sejoli itu. Untunglah, adik sepupu kesayangannya mendapatkan pasangan yang baik dan romantis seperti Naruto.

xoxoxoxox

 **TBC**

 **Holaaa... bagaimana prolognya? aika harap kalian suka.**

 **Di sini aika mau buat cerita romantis zuzutle untuk pasangan Naru-Hina.**

 **Walaupun aika ngga jago buat adegan romantis :'v**

 **aika harap ngga ada yang jadi sider (silent reader) ya..**

 **REVIEW please~**

 _Words :_ 1k


End file.
